Tate Donovan
Tate Donovan is an American actor and director. Biography Early Life ' Donovan was born in Tenafly, New Jersey, to John Timothy Donovan, a surgeon, and Eileen Frances (''née McAllister), both Roman Catholics of Irish descent. Donovan is the youngest of seven children. He attended Dwight-Englewood School in Englewood, New Jersey, before transferring to Tenafly High School and attending the University of Southern California. He appeared on television since his teenage years. '''Career Donovan's earliest film roles included Kevin Donaldson in SpaceCamp (1986), a recovering drug addict in Clean and Sober (1988), 1st Lieutenant Luke Sinclair in Memphis Belle (1990) and Paul Matthews in Love Potion No. 9 (1992). Donovan voiced the title character in the Disney animated film Hercules (1997). Donovan played Jesse Zousmer in the Best Picture nominated film Good Night and Good Luck (2005). In 2007, Donovan starred in the film Nancy Drew alongside Emma Roberts. Later, he played Bob Anders, one of the key supporting roles in the Oscar-winning film Argo (2012). Donovan portrayed Joshua, the love interest of Rachel Green, on several episodes of Season 4 of Friends. He later portrayed the priest-son of a large Catholic family in Trinity (1998). He has appeared as a guest star in several television series, such as Magnum, P.I. (1986), The Guardian (2001), Mister Sterling (2003), Exposed (2003), and The O.C. (2003), where he appeared as Jimmy Cooper. From 2007-10, he portrayed Tom Shayes on Damages. In 2005, Donovan began directing episodic television when he directed an episode of The O.C. ''. In 2007 he guest starred on a season 6 episode of ''Law & Order: Criminal Intent. In 2009, he directed an episode of the sixth season of Medium. He also directed two episodes of Damages in its third season and an episode of Nip/Tuck in its sixth season. In 2010, Donovan directed the third episode in the sixth season of Weeds, the tenth episode in the fourth season of Gossip Girl, the fourth episode of the fifth season, and one episode of Damages from the third season. In 2011, Donovan directed the Valentine's Day-themed episode of Glee and the episode "I Kissed a Girl" in the third season. In March 2010, he joined the cast of No Ordinary Family. However, after only one season, the series was cancelled. Recently, Donovan guest appeared in the series, Red Oaks. Stage Donovan starred on stage with Amy Ryan in the Los Angeles production of Rabbit Hole. On Broadway, he played Alan Seymour in the 1994 Roundabout Theatre Company revival of Picnic and appeared in Amy's View with Judi Dench in 1999. Off Broadway, Donovan appeared with Glenn Fitzgerald in the 2001 production of Lobby Hero by Kenneth Lonergan, playing the role of the crooked cop Bill. Donovan has appeared in numerous productions at the Williamstown Theater Festival, including Once in a Lifetime, Under the Blue Sky, and The Glass Menagerie. He has also appeared at the Irish Repertory Theater in New York City. In 2011, he starred with Frances McDormand in the world premiere of David Lindsay-Abaire's play Good People at the Manhattan Theatre Club. Music Donovan had a regular gig with traditional Irish band the McGuffins, with whom he released an album titled Wake Amusements. He plays the bodhrán and fiddle. Other work As of May 2011, Donovan voices radio and video advertising for PNC Financial Services and volunteers with the Young Storytellers Program. Personal life Donovan was formerly in relationships with Sandra Bullock in 1994 and Jennifer Aniston in 1997. He later married writer Corinne Kingsbury on a Malibu, California beach in 2005. However, they were divorced in 2008. External Links * * Bladder Cancer Advocacy Network (BCAN) Tate Donovan is the spokesperson for BCAN. His father, a urologist, died from bladder cancer and his mother has bladder cancer. Category:The O.C. Wikia Category:The O.C. Category:Cast